Bora
Bora (ボラ, Bora) is a former member of the Titan Nose guild and the very first villain encountered in the series. He worked as a female slave trader, used illegal Magic and seemed to be infamously known with the epithet Bora of Prominence (紅天のボラ, Purominensu no Bora). Appearance Bora is a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. Bora's hair was given a dark blue shade. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow, this being highly reminiscent of a thin, stylized pair of tongs placed horizontally, with the "handles" pointing towards Bora's right. Living up to his impostor role, Bora wears ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs, or possibly many "X''"s, lined up one after the other. Such cape is closed some centimeters below Bora's neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame, in reference to his stolen epithet of '''Salamander', with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below such cape, Bora wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm, with a similar trio being visible on his left wrist as well during the flashback of his break with Juvia Loxar. Gallery Personality Bora is a cold-hearted and evil individual who was tearfully described by Lucy Heartfilia as "the worst Mage ever", due to his willingness to abuse Magic for his own purposes, cheat people and, last but not least, sell people into slavery. He's known for his use of illegal Magic, with the thefts he committed with Magic having caused him to be excommunicated from the Titan Nose guild. His posing himself as a kind, benevolent and chivalrous person was a ruse to pursue his corrupt goals, and Bora was not above falsely taking advantage of someone else's fame, pretending to be the known Mage Salamander, and even becoming upset if someone didn't acknowledge him as such. He is shown to be pompous, proud and willing to show off his magical abilities even for trivial things; similarly, he seems to hold disdain for others' Magic, disrespectfully throwing Lucy's Celestial Spiritskeys in the sea due to his impossibility to use them. Had not been for Natsu Dragneel's intervention, Bora would have cynically marked Lucy a slave with a burning hot brand, further displaying his cruelty. His subsequent appearances, however, seemed to have him less cold-hearted and evil than he was initially introduced and saw him in the company of his fellow former villains Boze and Sue, with the three of them having seemingly become friends. Relationships Friends/Allies *Juvia Loxar (former girlfriend) *Boze *Sue Family Neutral *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Erza Scarlet **Gray Fullbuster Rivals Enemies *Navy Magic and Abilities Abilities and Powers Weapons & Equipment History Bora was once a Mage who worked for the Titan Nose Guild but he was kicked out for using Magic to aid in thievery. After this, he started his own gang and continued his thievery under the guise of "Salamander". At one point, he was Juvia Loxar's boyfriend, but he became annoyed with her rain and decided to break up with her. Synopsis Macao Arc Loke Arc Fighting Festival Arc Major Battles *Natsu, Lucy & Happy vs. Bora Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Mages Category:Titan Nose Members Category:Former Titan Nose Members Category:Ring Magic Users Category:Charm Magic Users Category:Fire Magic Users Category:Sleep Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Magic Users Category:Slave Traders Category:Former Slave Traders